The Happily Ever After
by JeanetteMillerFan211
Summary: This is just one way the story could have ended after the end of Winter. I am so sad the series is over so as a natural Fanfiction writer I had to continue it on my own. Lots of KaixCinder and Wolfx Scarlet. A little CressxThorne and WinterxJacin. Rated M for later chapters. WARNING: LOTS of SPOILERS
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! As all of you Lunar Chronicles Fans know Winter came out on the tenth earlier this month. Let me tell you, I have been waiting for it for almost a year. When it came out I read it as fast as I could. It took me only a little over a week to finish it. It was amazing! I loved every second of it. It was full of action from beginning to end. There were no boring moments.**

 **Note: This takes place a few months after Winter ends. There will be spoilers! And a lot of them. So if you haven't finished Winter and hate spoilers, please do not read! Go and look for a different fic. Right now.**

 **Ok here we go!**

 **~*~H~*~**

Cinder was so relieved, more relieved than she had been in the last year. After she took up her throne and her friends all went back to earth, leaving her alone with Iko, she took a couple months changing the royal court. She instated new laws, allowing androids on Luna, as well as cameras and mirrors. Most were not happy with change but some did not mind.

Once letumosis was extinguished from earth and Thorne and Cress were done with their mission, he started payments for the Rampion and a world tour for cress. She wanted to see mountains and forests and cities and farms and oceans and rivers. He took her wherever she wanted to go.

Scarlet took wolf back to her farm and last she heard they were happy building a life together, harvesting tomatoes and settling down.

Princess Winter got the very first Bioelectricity security chip installed into her nervous system. Jacin was worried when she did not wake as soon as expected after the surgery so he insisted on moving into her room with her to keep her safe. She did not mind. Every day she got better and her visions slowly disappeared. Only in times of extreme stress do the walls occasionally bleed. As her visions leave, Jacin gets happier and, in turn, so does Winter.

Cinder was almost done with the process of turning Luna into a Republic. In a few short weeks, she would be moving back to the Eastern Commonwealth to help Emperor Kai with preparations for the ball. He was still convinced he could get her into dance lessons. Cinder rolled her eyes, the first time in an hour she took her gaze off the paperwork in front of her. It looked like Winter was winning in the polls for the diplomatic representative of Luna. They were convinced that she would be great traveling to earth to convince Earthens that Lunars weren't all that bad.

There were a lot of citizens that wanted to move to earth. Most of them were the families of the returned shells. Once Cinder had them freed, many were old enough to start their own life or didn't have family anymore. Accidents were common in the outer sectors. The young ones that were returned to their parents wanted to start a life on Earth, fearing that their children would be discriminated against, like they have been for the past few decades.

She also had reports to look over of the profits and production rate of the Bioelectrical Security Chip. Audri and Pearl were getting thousands of Univs a month and were expecting their profits to grow very quickly, very soon.

There was a brisk knock on the door of her office. "Enter," she said. The door cracked open and she saw the face of a guard. The new one with long blond hair that almost reminded her of Jacin. Only he didn't have a girl he was madly in love with. He was very serious. She had never seen him smile once.

"Your Majesty." He clasped his fist over his chest and bowed. "I'm sorry for the interruption. There is a girl here. She claims she's your best friend."

"If she's got dark skin and blue hair let her in."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty? She's really weird... And she's a shell."

She heard Iko's voice from the other side of the door. "Close."

"Positive. Let her in." He clasped his fist over his chest and backed out of the door. Iko appeared in the door with a stack of boxes and another stack of paper work under her arm. Cinder hurried to assist her as the stack of boxes started to topple to one side. She took them and set them on the corner of her desk. She noticed that most of them were fancy shoe boxes. And all of them were in her size.

"It's like nobody has ever heard of an escort-droid," Iko said with a tint of annoyance in her robotic voice.

"Well, odds are nobody has. They've kinda been outlawed for the past couple decades." That's when Cinder turned to look at Iko. She was wearing a pair of black, thick-framed glasses. They didn't look terrible on her, just odd. "What are _those_?" Cinder pointed in Iko's face with her exposed metal hand. She hadn't bothered to cover it because she told the guards she would be doing paper work for a few hours and for once she had the day to herself. No important meetings. No conferences. And no friends to talk to, other than her escort-droid best friend who didn't care weather or not she was a cyborg.

Her fan whirred, processing Cinder's question. "Glasses."

"You're an android. You have perfect vision. What do you need glasses for?"

"I'm bringing back a phase from the Second Era. It's called the Hipster." Cinder looked her up and down. Her blue hair was in a braid, laying over her shoulder and a beanie was on her head, hiding any bangs. She was wearing a shirt with the logo of some band on it. She was also wearing a pair of skinny jeans and sneakers. She did a full turn. Cinder didn't think she looked bad, just out of style. It wasn't the worst thing she had ever tried on.

"How do I look?" she asked eagerly.

"Um... ok. I guess."

Her smile fell. "Just 'ok'? I commed Thorne and he said I looked fabulous."

"You talked to Thorne?"

"Yeah. Cress was there too. They just stopped in Paris to see the Eiffel tower. Oh, and they're going to visit Scarlet and Wolf while they're in France."

"Why didn't you see if I wanted to talk to them. I miss them too, you know."

"Oh. Believe me, I tried. That guard said you were not to be disturbed. And that you wished for some time alone."

"Oh... well, I'll tell the guard that you can visit me any time. You're more important than any stupid paperwork."

"Speaking of paperwork, I've got more for you." She handed Cinder the file that was tucked under her arm.

"Oh, goodie." Cinder laid out the contents of the file on her desk and took a look at it. She soon found a fancy envelope. Inside was an invitation... to the ball in the Eastern Commonwealth. She also saw another piece of paper which looked way less expensive. On it was a note, written in the Emperor's beautiful calligraphy. It read:

Cinder,

I hope you've had the chance to think about taking dancing lessons with me on Earth before the ball. I already have classes scheduled for the day after you arrive in a couple weeks. I can't wait to see you again.

Love, Kai

P.S. Please vid-comm me. I miss the sound of your voice. Anytime is fine.

Cinder smiled. Iko peered over Cinder's shoulder. "Ooh! Please, comm him."

"Iko, I can't right now. I've got work to do." Iko's fan kicked up a notch before she gathered all of the papers and set them aside.

"You need a break anyway." Cinder rolled her eyes as Iko set up a link on Cinder's netscreen.

"Fine. But I need to get back to work as soon as I'm done talking to him."

Soon, Kai's tired face appeared in the dim light of his bedroom. He was squinting against the harsh light of his portscreen but he smiled anyway. "Hey. I haven't seen either of you in a long time."

"Oh my goodness. What time is it in the Commonwealth? I'm so sorry I commed you so late - or early. Whatever. Go back to sleep and comm me when you wake up." Her netlink quickly looked up the time in New Beijing. 3:45 in the morning.

"No. No, its ok. I promise. I was expecting this to happen and I don't care. I miss you."

Her panic subsided. "I miss you, too. And I promise I won't keep you long. You need your sleep."

"Don't worry about it. Nainci and Torin have been taking care of most of the preparations for the ball. For once, I haven't had much to do in the palace. I've been going stir crazy. I needed someone to talk to. Have you heard any from the rest of the crew?" Her memories aboard the Rampion were her favorites. Except well when Sybil Mira and Jacin attacked and Scarlet ended up being kidnapped and Wolf was shot in the chest. She enjoyed her time with her new-found friends. And Kai. Especially Kai.

"I spoke with Thorne and Cress," Iko spoke up. "They're in Paris and are probably visiting Scarlet and Wolf as we speak."

"How are they doing?"

"As far as I know, pretty good. They've settled in at the farm and he still loves tomatoes."

"Good. That's good... I wish you guys were coming sooner. I really miss you."

"I do, too. But I've got a lot of work to do."

"No, you don't." Iko lied smoothly. "If you just finish the stack I brought to you, I think you can leave early. I can handle things while you're gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And if I need any help, I can ask the thaumaturges."

"Even so, It will take me a couple days to get ready to leave."

"Already done. I have a bag packed for the journey and on a ship which will be ready to leave as soon as tomorrow morning." Cinder smiled.

"You're a life-saver, Iko." She wrapped her arms around the android.

"I know," she said, smugly.

Cinder turned back to Kai. "I'll be there the day after tomorrow. And I'll comm you before I leave."

"That's great." Kai yawned.

"Get some sleep."

"I'll be sure to have the guest wing prepared for you and the rest of the crew. I'll be sure there are no mirrors just for Her Majesty," he chuckled.

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that. I won't be queen for much longer."

He smiled a breathtaking smile. "I'll see you in a couple days. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight." They lingered in silence for a few moments before he disconnected the link.

 **~*~H~*~**

 **"I think I realized, I'd rather die because I betrayed them, than live because I betrayed you." -Wolf, Scarlet Book 2 of the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **A/N: If you're lucky you might get another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much, readers. I already have one review. That's great progress compared to my other stories.**

 **Note: Spoilers are still present.**

 **~*~H~*~**

Kai saw his advisor Torin walking down the hall, talking with someone. He hurried to catch up with him. When he did, he overheard something about giving them a great deal on the Emperor's wardrobe for the evening. Sadly he was too late and Kai had a fitting later that afternoon. Torin lead him to the front gate and sent him off before he turned to see Kai.

He bowed. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Kai nodded his head in return, too tired for formalities. "I talked with Cinder last night. She will be here tomorrow."

"I thought she wasn't coming for a few weeks." They were heading inside now.

"Plans change, Torin. I was surprised too."

"Who is going to take care of things on Luna?"

"Iko, naturally. Along with the thaumaturges."

"Alright, I'll tell the servants to prepare the guest wing. When is everyone else coming?"

"As scheduled, as far as I know." Torin pulled out his portscreen and commed the servants' part of the palace, letting them know of the change in schedule.

They, soon reached the Emperor's study and Kai took a seat behind his desk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. I am your advisor. It's what I'm here for." Kai looked troubled and deep in thought and Torin could see that.

"Well, I really like Cinder and well..."

"You want to marry her, don't you?" Kai blushed.

"What? How... how do you know?"

"It's pretty obvious." Kai blushed deeper. "She will be stepping off her throne soon and you need a bride to produce an heir to your throne."

"You are my heir."

"You aren't in danger anymore." Kai rolled his eyes. "How about we go visit some jewelry stores so you can see what you would like in an engagement ring."

"No need. I can go on my own. It'll be less conspicuous." Kai stood and headed for his bedroom. When he got there, he saw Nainci standing at his door.

"Your Imperial Majesty, the servants asked that I inform you that the guest wing is already prepared for the arrival of the Lunar Queen and her friends."

"Thank you, Nainci." Kai stepped past her, into his room and pulled out a sweatshirt from his large closet. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Comm me if you need anything."

"Where are you going? Your fitting is at 3:00 sharp."

"I'll be back before then. I'm just going to the market."

Her sensor light scanned over him from top to bottom. "Are you sure you want to leave the Palace dressed like that?"

"Yes. I don't want to be recognised."

"It is in your best interest if you bring a couple guards with you."

"No. It is not. I do not want to be noticed."

"How can you be sure you aren't going to be assassinated?"

"I've done this before, there's nothing to worry about."

Her fan whirred. "I do not remember such an instance."

"When you were temporarily disabled by the D-Comm chip Sybil Mira installed in you. The royal mechanics couldn't fix you so I took you to Linh Cinder. I'll be fine. I promise." Kai walked out of his bedroom before Nainci could argue further. Nobody stopped him as he approached the front doors of the palace and walked out to the gate, which was open because of the preparations for the ball. He pulled out his portscreen and commed a hover. He didn't have to wait long. He told the hover to drop him off a couple blocks away from the market.

When the hover got there he paid for it with his ID chip and got out. He didn't mind walking a couple extra blocks. Once he got close enough to see the crowd of people he pulled his hood up and strolled along the booths until he found one that was selling jewelry. He found one with a display case full of diamond rings. An older woman with long blond hair stood behind the table when she noticed he was looking at the rings.

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I'm just looking." He thought for a moment. "Well. Actually I'm kind of looking for an engagement ring. But I'm not sure if I want to buy one today."

She ducked under the table and came up with a tray of rings with large diamonds, rubies and sapphires. "Would this be more what you're looking for?"

"Oh, goodness, no. I think she would like something simpler... less flashy."

"I understand." She ducked down again and came up with another tray. These rings were much simpler and the diamonds were much smaller. They looked much more Cinder's taste. But none of them were perfect for her. Kai looked at all the other trays of jewelry. Some were full of bracelets, other's earrings. Then his eye was caught on a locket, displayed on a plastic outstretched hand, dangling over the finger. On the outside of the locket it looked like a normal human heart, on the inside however it looked like how he imagined the inside of Cinder's head looked, filled with wires and the walls held a feint blue glow. Kai stepped closer to the display and saw a ring on the thumb of the hand. The silver band had lines of blue along it that feintly glowed and a small deep blue sapphire. He could tell just by looking at it that it was much too big for Cinder.

"How long can I put this on hold?"

"One month."

"Perfect and how much to have it resized?"

"Anywhere from 10 to 30 univs. It just depends."

"Alright. I'd like to put it on hold and I'll be back next week to tell you the new size." She scanned his ID chip to hold the order in his name.

 **~*~H~*~**

 **"You can help me pick out a tiara when we're done saving the world." -Cinder, Cress Book 3 of the Lunar Chronicles**


	3. Chapter Three

**Well. I'm back. Here's the next chapter. I don't know about you guys but I kinda miss ScarletxWolf action.**

 **Note: Still spoilers, but not as bad as previous chapters.**

 **~*~H~*~**

Scarlet hung up her coat and kicked off her muddy boots as the screen door closed behind her. She walked into the kitchen and took a tomato out of the fridge and set it along with the half head of lettuce, ham slices and swiss cheese on the cutting board next to the bread. She started to put the sandwiches together. Wolf was out in the barn putting their tools away. A couple runaway cows from a couple miles away had tore down a section of their fences and Scarlet and Wolf had spent most of the morning repairing them.

As Scarlet put the plates on the table, the door opened and Wolf walked in. He sat in front of the plate that had a few extra tomato slices on the side. He was about to dig in before Scarlet put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget to wash your hands." He stood and walked over to the sink and quickly washed his hands before he sat down and started to eat. His love for tomatoes hadn't changed at all, neither had his love for Scarlet.

She sat down next to him and started eating. Naturally, he finished before she did and he still looked hungry. "There's still one more tomato left in the fridge if you want it."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek, before standing up and grabbing the tomato from the fridge. He sat down next to her again before eating the tomato. It was gone in two bites.

"Did you even taste it?" She was only halfway done with her sandwich.

"Yes. It was delicious as always." He grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, the small ring on her left hand weighed a ton. Wolf had proposed to her as soon as he could afford an engagement ring and tickets into and out of the city to retrieve it without Scarlet noticing. All of her grandmother's stuff had been packed away in the cellar and the room was converted into a master bedroom for the two.

Scarlet stood and moved behind Wolf and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "You know," she said, "I think the other farmhands and the androids can handle it in the fields for the rest of the day. What do you say, we take the rest of the day off?" He turned his head to face her, his shaggy hair brushing against her cheek.

"And do what?" Scarlet smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. We could just sit and cuddle together. Maybe read a little later."

"Just remember Thorne and Cress are coming going to stop by this afternoon."

Scarlet thumped her palm on her forehead. "Oh, that's right. I totally forgot. He said he would comm me when they were leaving Paris." Scarlet pulled her port screen out of her pocket. There were no new comms. "

"How about we sit and read until they get here?"

"No, I have to get the guest bedroom ready. After that we can read." Scarlet started for the stairs when she felt Wolf's large warm hand wrap around her wrist.

She turned to look at him. "I'll help you," he said and moved his hand so their fingers were entwined. She smiled at him and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. Scarlet stopped at the hall closet and grabbed a fresh set of sheets and pillowcases. Wolf put the pillows in their new pillowcases as Scarlet made the bed with the fresh sheets. Then they placed the comforter over it all.

After they were done, they went back downstairs. Wolf got settled in the large recliner and Scarlet curled up in his lap. He laid his head back and closed her eyes as she read to him. He loved the sound of her voice more than the story itself. Her voice was as smooth as her hair. Her head rested on his broad shoulder as she read and he lifted his hand to stroke her hair. She smiled and snuggled in closer. Wolf soon found himself drifting off.

 **~*~H~*~**

Scarlet was reading to Wolf from a book on her port screen when a comm came in. It read:

Little Red and Big Bad Wolf,

My Princess and I are just leaving Paris. We had a great time looking at the Eiffel Tower, no matter what she tells you. We will be in Rieux at approximately 15:05.

From: King Captain and his Princess.

P.S: My Princess says, "We can't wait to see you guys again. We miss you."

Scarlet checked the time. They would be there in 20 minutes. She looked up to see that Wolf was asleep again. He always fell asleep when she read to him. She shook his shoulder until he startled awake.

"Hey. They're gonna be here in 20 minutes. I'm going to go dismiss the farmhands for today." Scarlet stood and stretched out her arms and legs when her prosthetic pinkie finger caught her eye. It took her a long time to get used to it. Thorne was still adjusting. Two of his fingers had been blown off in that fateful fight. At first it was a fight of who could control the strongest ally for the longest then it was Levana versus Cinder. Years of skill and practice against pure instinct and what Selene was born with. Mind battling with mind. It was really Cinder's seemingly infinite willpower against Levana's growing desperation. That's what it had been since they met face to face at the ball last year. The more desperate Levana became the more willpower Cinder had.

Scarlet shoved those thoughts aside. She had no need to think of them now. Levana was dead, although she still haunted her nightmares most nights.

There was no hiding the pause as Scarlet pondered over her prosthetic, especially from Wolf.

"I'm fine," she murmured as she hurried out the front door. Wolf was always pushing for her to talk about what happened after she was kidnapped. But she refused to tell him about the trial and the cage in the Princess' personal petting zoo. The humiliation.

She got all the farmhands together and they were all dismissed early with a promise to be paid in full for the hours they wouldn't be working. All of them were very happy.

A few minutes after they all left, Scarlet could hear the sound of the Rampion's engine approaching. Her and Wolf were standing on the front porch as the Rampion Landed several yards away. Soon, the door opened and Thorne and Cress walked out. Cress was amazed by everything in sight, especially the chickens in their pen beside the house.

"They're so cute!" She said, leaning over the short fence, reaching for the frightened birds.

 **~*~H~*~**

 **"But you're the only one, Scarlet. You'll always be the only one." Wolf, Scarlet**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey guys! i'm back! And as a special New Years Eve treat i bring you another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~*~H~*~**

Cinder folded the last shirt in her pile and shoved it into her bag. She was only going to be spending about a day on the ship but she decided to bring some extra clothes with her so she would have something to wear around the palace until she could buy some more.

The door to her room opened and the guard stared ahead at the wall behind Cinder. "Your Majesty, I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Winter, Sir Jacin Clay and Miss Iko."

"Thank you, send them in." Iko was the first to walk in, followed by Jacin and Winter. He had his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her. She had her bioelectricity security chip installed just a couple weeks ago and she was already almost healed of the Lunar Sickness. She rarely had visions anymore.

Iko peered in my bag just before I zipped it closed. "I cannot allow you to bring military cargo pants with you and wear them in the Palace. A queen is expected to wear beautiful dresses wherever she goes, especially when she is visiting a palace."

"Then I guess, it's a good thing I'm not expected to be Queen for very much longer."

"Selene?" Cinder had gotten used to Winter and almost everyone else in Artemisia calling her by her royal name. "Why is it that you fought so hard for your throne only to give it up so soon?"

"I'm not a queen. I never was. My first real memory I can remember is putting Iko together for the first time. I never wanted to be queen but being queen was a responsibility I was born with and I couldn't ignore that while Levana was killing innocent people on Earth and oppressing her own citizens on Luna... I was literally the only person on Earth and Luna who could end her reign. And even I couldn't do it on my own."

The guard opened the door again, "Your Majesty, your royal ship is in the docking area and ready to take off."

"I'll be out in a moment." I turned to Iko. "Don't ever be afraid to comm me if you need any help with anything, ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Winter and the thaumaturges will help me. You just need to go and have fun and relax with Kai." Iko was practically shoving Cinder out the door. Jacin carried her bag as Cinder's guards led them down to the docking area. The ships door was open and there was a ramp leading up to the Captain who was standing at attention with his fist clasped over his chest. Once Cinder was close he bowed respectfully. Cinder bowed back. She had grown used to the customs of Luna.

"Your Majesty, the ship is prepared and ready for takeoff at your command," the Captain said.

"It will be just a moment." Cinder turned to her friends and Winter's arms wrapped around Cinder's midsection.

"I'm really going to miss you. Hopefully our separation wont be quite as long as it was last time."

"I promise you, Winter. It won't. It will only be for a few weeks."

Iko wrapped her arms around Cinder. She blew the synthetic blue hair out of her face. "Comm me as soon as you arrive at the palace. I want to talk to Kai!"

"Don't worry, I will." Jacin held up Cinder's bag of clothes and Cinder took it. "Thanks."

"I'll see you all soon." Cinder walked up the ramp with her guards following her and the Captain bowed as she passed him. Cinder had been in the royal ship once before. Winter wanted to show her around Luna and see all of the sectors. Cinder also had blueprints downloaded in her brain so she knew where everything was. She walked into the Queen's Quarters where there was a room with a large bed, a comfy looking chair with a netscreen and a large bathroom. Most of the time the Queen didn't stay on her ship for long periods of time but Levana had wanted every luxury possible while traveling.

Cinder's guards waited outside the door and she put her bag on the foot of her bed.

She decided to send a comm to the Palace to let them know she would be arriving very soon. Once that was done, the netscreen was still on so she decided to comm Scarlet and Wolf. She hadn't talked to them in so long and she missed them so much.

After a few moments the screen brightened, revealing Scarlet. It took her a moment to recognize who was there. "Oh my goodness. Wolf get over here! It's Cinder!" He soon appeared just behind Scarlet.

"Hey guys!"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"On my way to Earth."

"What happened?" Wolf asked, assuming the worst since I'm going to the Eastern Commonwealth about two weeks early.

"Nothing. I got all of my Queenly-" I said the word in disgust "-duties done early and I'm taking an early vacation. Are Thorne and Cress still there?"

"Yeah, they went out for a walk a few minutes ago."

"I can't wait until the Ball is over. You have no idea how bad I want to see the Rampion again." Scarlet thought for a moment.

"Hold on a sec." She got up from wherever she was sitting and Cinder could hear an old screen door open and shut before she turned her port around and the gleaming Rampion was shown sitting in the late evening sun on Scarlets front lawn.

"You have no idea how bad I miss that hunk of metal." She turned her port around and Cinder could see the two of them. "So what's new with you guys?"

"I'm not sure if you heard but Wolf proposed and were getting married next summer." Cinder hadn't heard but she was almost sure that Iko had.

"Wow. That's big. Congratulations... What about Thorne and Cress?"

"I think they've just reached boyfriend/girlfriend status... What about you and Kai?"

"Oh... I don't know... We haven't seen each other in months... I guess he could be considered my boyfriend... but we really haven't talked about it in such a long time..."

"I understand."

"Have you gotten your invitations for the Ball?" Cinder asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah. We got them a long time ago. You?"

Cinder rolled her eyes. "Who do you think he sent the invitation to first?"

"Right." Scarlet laughed a bit and Cinder noticed a glint in Wolf's eyes.

"Well... I guess I'll talk to you guys soon."

"Bye," they both said.

The screen went black with green text that said: "You're comm has been disconnected."

 **~*~H~*~**

 **"Excellent. I was beginning to worry we wouldn't have a pilot foe when it's time to take Kai back to Earth. Now I just have to worry about having a competent one" -Cinder, Winter**


End file.
